Remember
by photomonkee923
Summary: Always in her head about the past. Even when she found her destined love she found her heart broken again. There was only one way to live when she was captured and sent in the pits of anguish infested by orcs and trolls. Her despair saved her and it would continue to guide her. She had regrets but she also had revenge, and the memories of those she lost.


"I can never go back." The bleeding women whispered to herself.

In the deep forest she had been walking in for what seemed like days. She finally spotted a large rock that looked like a good resting spot. She started to feel too weak to go on. She gestured to the elf, helping her walk, over to it. They looked exhausted and they were and they were filthy. She was wearing what looked to be rags from an old green uniform turned brown from smoke, dirt, and filth. She wore torn clothes wrapped around her upper body, around her neck like a scarf. The Elf was also wearing green but was missing much of his uniform. Part of his clothes were ripped across his midsection, the part she now wears around her neck and shoulders. Without a word, using only visual communication he walked her to the rock and lowered her onto it. She let go of the elf as she sat down. She was sat there a while with a blank face deep in her thoughts.

Speaking no more for a long time lost in her mind trying to relaying the events over the years but but she unsure of all of the details that happened in the last few days _In my escape all that was left was myself and only one of my warriors. He would protect me at all costs but how much further will I need him? Should I tell him to go home? No, he would tell them I am alive._ She thought knowingly.

She grimaced at the remembrance of being abandoned. Her heart ached. No, she could not go back and its best if everyone thought she were dead, at least for now. _But he also had no where to go if I didn't tell him to go home. These men I trained to battle were tall and strong and yet only I and the largest of this elven army survived one of the dark deep caves of orc, and we narrowly escaping. Had none truly survived all this time? All those at home think I'm already dead... __died in the war._

She was lost in despair and a bleeding heart in those torture pits. But, _despair saved me. There is a darkness in me I had forgotten. I harbored this promise. I've nearly forgotten this feeling, given that I was caught up in so call bliss._

She snarled at those memories. She was ashamed she had let herself become foolish and carried away in happiness. She wondered often if she deserved happiness while all of her friends and family she ever had and made lay in a grave? All her life, happiness ended in death. And this last moment of bliss ended in abandonment from her husband. She knew she would not forget her quest again. _The feeling… do not forget it-no never forget it again. My Revenge!_

As quickly as she felt as if reignited with passion in remembering her goal in life, she suddenly felt tired. She still sat still and quiet on that rock while the tall elf warrior, who they called Únor, The Beast, tended to her nearly severed leg. She felt the pain but the darkness that took over earlier still carried a very heavy power over her body. Though she could feel this flame of power that was ignited earlier seeping away. With the power and adrenaline dying down she noticed she was feeling very very hungry.

_This… hunger. The hunger!_ Her head shot up. Her eyes widened. Her mouth snapped open as if to gasp or scream. Her hands reached for her middle and she clenched her clothes near her stomach. Her thoughts raced at this other feeling. It wasn't a normal hunger. _It came back!_ She wasn't sure if she should be shocked, frighten, disappointed, or maybe should should she be excited? The idea calmed her down quickly. _This… is good._ She smiled a dark smile.

The hunger came from a curse she had gotten long ago, by her own choice. In her attempt at gaining as much power as she could for her quest, the curse would do just that, though it came with side effects: the hunger. This curse she chose to locked away when she had the opportunity sometime before she married her husband. It seems the lock had been broken.

"hhsssss" I couldn't help the noise escaping from her. Her body was starting to feel pain more and more. _The leg may not heal _she thought a matter of factly. It was cut in the process of escaping her suspended iron cage. It was cut right bellow the knee and the bone also severed. It was only hanging by the muscle on the right side. Her elf warrior struggled to put it together the best he could. She wasn't even quite sure how it happened but whatever the case if it didn't heal soon she would have to just cut it off. It continued to bleed and soon she knew she's suffer from either healing or decaying process.

She looked at the elf binding her leg. Her eyes narrowed. She knew she would have to think soon about how to question Únor's loyalty."What are your feelings still about your Elf King?" She didn't think his answer would help make up her mind about what to do with him but she asked anyway purely out of curiosity.

He wasted no time to say "You are my commander. I have no thoughts of kings. Only you have been commanding me all of those years. Only you tried and made us strong. Only you gave us purpose." He was a simple person. A hard face for an elf, in the fact the hardest faced elf she'd ever seen. A few scars slashed across his face, half an ear cut off, and an overly built body taking away whatever elvish elegance he may have had.

She closed her eyes and exhaled for some time, then opened them. She looked at the Elf for only a second longer and agreed to herself that, yes, that was enough for her. Únor Beast would be her travel companion and they'd watch over each other, this she internally decided.

"Very well", she said lastly to him. Whether he knew what that that meant or not, it was done.

He wouldn't see family again and she may never see her son again, this being her only regret. Last she saw of him he was an adolescent. She wondering how long she had been in that pit. _How many years have I left him? Was my son still a child or a man now?_ She hoped she'd see him one day on the road. She hoping he wouldn't recognize her but she would be able to get to know him like a friendly stranger on passing trail by sharing food. A sudden fantasy, she knew, but that idea is what she knew she needed continue forward and to not feel so guilty about it. _Would he even remember what I look like? Maybe it hasn't been long at all._

She smiled at remembering her son's cheery smile. He always smiled. He was so different from her.

But she'll never go back. Her husband abandoned her. _That coward. That Thranduil._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My first story. I'm very apprehensive. I'm kind of scared.

I really don't know what I'm doing but I hope it's interesting. I'm mostly doing this for myself because it was a story i've thought about for a while and really needed to get down. The story presides in Middle Earth. It will take a while of backstory of the main character before we get to Thranduil and Legolas.


End file.
